tokusatsu_oc_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zi-O: Time of the Beast Wars
Zi-O: Time of the Beast Wars ''is a crossover between the Japanese Tokusatsu drama, Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Hasbro's Transformers: Beast Wars. = ''Plot = ---- Logan Briggs is 15 years old in high school. But despite being an outcast, he's destined to be king. When he learns he becomes a tyrant in the future, it's up to him to set things right. And when a force from a distant future and distant world comes to his, he must inherit the power of all past Riders and surpass them. He is the ultimate Kamen Rider... Zi-O! = Characters = ---- = Kamen Riders = ''Zi-O: Time of the Beast Wars'' Kamen Rider Woz ''Legend Riders'' ''Original Riders'' *Kamen Rider Genesis-- *Kamen Rider Reversal-- *Kamen Rider Requiem-- *Kamen Rider Exodus-- =''Allies= ''Friends * Oliver Shepard * Samantha Davis * Rose Briggs * Ezekiel "Zeke" Bishop * Nicole "Nikki" Bishop * Richard Briggs * Aelita "Wellington" * Woz (Probably) ''Maximals'' * Optimus Primal * Cheetor * Rattrap * Rhinox * Dinobot * Tigatron * Airazor * Razorbeast * Armordillo * Wolfang * Polar Claw * Onyx Primal * Claw Jaw * Snarl * Cybershark * Bonecrusher * K-9 * B'Boom * Magna Boss * --Leo * --Ironhide * --Jetfire * Packrat * Airhammer * Noctorro * Bantor * Silverbolt * Torca * Depth Charge * Optimus Minor * Sonar Stinkbomb * Nightglider Ramulus * Prowl * awbreaker * Blackarachnia * Tigerhawk * Winderazor * Leo Prime * Ultra Mammoth * Trans-Mutate * Flipper * Drummor * Sharp Edge * Longrack * Mach Steed * Jackfoot ''Beastformers (Maximal Allied) ''Animorphs (Guest Star Crossover) ''Spectral Knights (Guest Star Crossover-Visionaries) ''Remnants *Grimlock *Oliver *Kaz *Skylar Storm *Danny Fenton *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton *Isobel *Ryan *Juliet *Kevin *Brandon *Van Dine *Dana *Dabby *Evan *Gao Mikado *Batzz *Bal *Baku Omori *Noboru Kodo *Tenbu *Drum Bunker Dragon *Tasuku Ryuenji *Paruko Nanana *Kiri Hyoryu *Arkayna Goodfey *Zarya Moonwolf *Emerald Goldenbraid *Piper Willowbrook *Malvaron *Doug Hadderstorm *Izuku Midoriya *Toshinori Yagi *Shota Aizawa *Katsuki Bakugou *Tenya Iida *Ochacko Uraraka *Shoto Todoroki *Tsuyu Asui *Eijiro Kirishima *Momo Yaoryorozu *Denki Kaminari *Mashirao Ojiro *Toru Hagakure *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Tokoyami *Hanta Sero *Koi Koda *Rikido Sato *Mina Ashido *Yuga Aoyama *Minoru Mineta *Xander *Jayhawk *Ringo *Revadactyl *Mikayla Makoola *Mason Makoola *Lanny Parker *Sashi Kobayashi *Boon Wiseman *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *The Thundermans *Chase Suno *Bren *Jinja *Beyal *Dax *Lucia Nanami *Coco *Rina Toin *Hanon Hosho *Noel *Karen *Seira *Sakura Avalon *Syaoran Li *Meiling Li *Tomboy Daidouji *Kerberos *Samantha *Clover *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Blaine *Kluke *Jiro *Marumaro *Zola *Dragonblood Clan Empress/ *Dragonblood Clan Warrior/ *Dragonblood Clan Shinobi/ *Dragonblood Clan Witch/ *Aldus/Wizard *Demias/Barbarian *Chin/Monk *Alley/Demon Hunter *Sarah/Necromancer *Solomon/Witch Doctor *Janna/Crusader *Auriel *Tyrael *Imperius *Itherael *Inarius *Lilith *Michael Taylor =''Enemies= ''Predacons * Megatron * Waspinator * Tarantulas * Scorponok * Terrorsaur * Blackarachnia * Dinobot (Originally; Defected to Maximals) * Inferno * Rampage * Tripredacus * --Cicadacon * -- * -- * Transquito * D ''Beastformers (Predacon-Allied) ''Yeerks (Guest Star Crossover-Animorphs) ''Darkling Lords (Guest Star Crossover-Visionaries) ''Time Jackers *''Uhr'' *''Ora'' *''Sworz'' ''Kaijin Riders'' * Kaijin Rider Build--Unknown Basketball Player * Kaijin Rider Ex-Aid--Jeremiah Aldrich * Kaijin Rider Fourze--Hayato Tanaka * Kaijin Rider Faiz-- * Kaijin Rider Wizard-- * Kaijin Rider * Kaijin Rider